Twists and Turns
by MitchieTheHufflepuff
Summary: Hermione and George each experience loss in the war but can they fall in love and grow from their losses. R&R
1. Chapter 1

I sat down on my bed at the Burrow and let the tears fall. I had known Ron for over half my life and I had lost him in the war. He was 24 years old and I was in love with him but I had refused to get married during a war and now because of Bellatrix Lestrange I would never be married to Ronald Bilius Weasley.

It had been three months since the final battle and Harry was missing and Ron, Ginny, Fred and Tonks were dead of people that I loved. Remus was alive in a way. He had a son that he had to care for. Teddy Lupin is 2 years old and he hasn't had a mother in 7 months. Tonk had been captured while Remus was incapacitated by the full moon.

Harry had gone missing one month ago leaving only a note to me.

_**Hermione,**_

_**Please know that I love you. You were and are like the sister I never got. But I have been fighting this was since I was eleven and now I need a break I promise you I will return as soon as I am ready. I have seen too many people die and I need to get away. I tried to stay for you but it became to hard especially with losing Ginny. I love her I was going to ask her to marry me and then Greyback got to her and Lavender. I will never forgive myself for allowing her to be killed.**_

_**Hermione Jean Granger you have helped me in so many ways I will be forever grateful. It is because of you that I succeeded. I am so sorry I couldn't save Ron. Goddbye for now sister, see you soon.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**HJP**_

I had re-read that letter a hundred times I had no idea where my only best friend in the world had gone. I missed him greatly. He was my brother in all but blood. He was the only one who stuck by me throughout my entire thirteen and a half years in the wizarding community.

One other person severely crushed by this war was George. He had lost his twin brother. His literal other half, Fred was hailed as a hero as he died a true warriors death- protecting those he loved. Ginny died moments later right in front of me. Ginny and I had been captured by rogue werewolves and Fenrir Greyback had torn Ginny apart. I had listened to her screams unable to do anything I still three months later had nightmares and refused to get a new wand.

Harry had rescued us but was too late to save Ginny. Ron had perished in the same battle. The Weasley family had lost three of seven children. Percy still wasn't speaking to the family. I was currently living in Bill and Charlie's old room as I refused to enter Ron or Ginny's. George was also living here but he was in his and Fred's old room but he never left it except to go to the bathroom.

Mrs. Weasley tried everything to get him out of the room but he wouldn't leave. I sighed and got up time to face the world. I was now in charge of the joke shop although Charlie was a huge help he would come up with new items. I went through the motions of getting ready when I saw the calendar and noticed the date. October 31 2004 thirteen years ago Harry, Ron and I had become best friends thus forming The Golden Trio although now we were down two members.

I then decided I would not be going anywhere today and climbed back into bed I raised my hand and whispered "Accio firewhisky." Then when it had come I whispered "Colloportus Maximus, Muffliato and Repello." I was efficient in wandless magic. I popped the bottle and drank from it.

Hours later there was a pile of Kleenex all over the floor as I sobbed remembering all the good times I had, had with the boys. I was so heart broken here were the boys who got me through my first broken heart and had threatened to go to Bulgaria and hex the life out of Viktor Krum and now one of them was dead and the other was missing. At around five pm I stood up and prepared to go down to the kitchen I did need to eat. `

I travelled down to the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley said "Hermione sit and eat dear. You have had stressful day." I smiled and sat down then said "Has he come down yet Molly?" She let out a sob and said "No he just sits on Fred's bed staring at a picture of them that I took at the opening of their shop."

I said "I'll try and talk to him." I took two plates of dinner up to Georges room and knocked I received a faint "Come on in." I opened the door and smiled at George then said "Hey mind if I eat with you?" George said "Sure Mione." So I walked in and sat across from him at the foot of the bed. I said "Today is the day that Harry and Ron saved my life and became my friends thirteen years ago." George said "Oh wow that must be so hard losing both of your best friends." I said "You lost more than I did. You lost you twin the only person who knew you better then you knew yourself. I cannot imagine how difficult it is for you."

George said "I just feel so empty without him. He was always there when I needed a friend. He was my brother and my best friend. Now he is gone." I hugged him not knowing how else to respond. George began to shake slightly in my arms and I realized he was crying. I just held him and said "Thats it let it out. I'm here for you no matter what." After an hour had passed there was a knock on the door and Molly poked her head in then said "Hermione someone just delivered this to you." She held out a boquet of yellow roses and a letter. I got up and took them from her then sat back down with George as she left.

I opened the letter that had said Hermione Jean Granger,

**_Hermione Jean Granger, _**

**_Who would've thought that after thirteen years we would be as close as brother and sister. I miss you dearly but happy thirteenth anniversary of the day when we became friends. I will see you soon I hope. All my love to the Weasleys._**

**_Love Always,_**

_**HJP** _

I put the letter down and felt the tears stream down my face and George said "Harry?" I just nodded and George pulled me into a hug and eventually we fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. EMERGENCY

**I am sorry to add yet another authors note but I have bad news my mom is in the hospital because she had a grand mal seizure and her short term memory is gone so I won't be updating as often. Please don't give up on me I am writing the next three chapters of TITYS the next two of TAT and the next LONG one of MKNB. LOVE you guys so much and I am so sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

HIATUS: I am suffering writers block on my current stories so I have decided to start a new one to give me a break I am going through a lot and it has affected my writing. This new story may be a bit dark but I will see as it goes. it is Harry Potter.


End file.
